Here Let Me Help You 2
by XFH12147
Summary: My eyes opened this time to a hand held out and a smile. I wasn’t sure of what she wanted me to do. ”You helped me before to gather my weapons, now it’s my turn to return the favor. Here let me help you too.” NejiTenten


**A/N:** I had actually thought up a sequel/continuation for Here Let Me Help You but was too lazy to write it and forgot, but now I remember and pushed myself to write it. In addition, I'm dedicating it to **scharlo** for asking for the sequel. Without further talking from me here is Here Let Me Help You 2.

**Here Let Me Help You 2**

As routine I meet her in the usual training area. Gai-sensei and Lee had already made plans on running a five hundred lap around Konoha, which I happily declined to join. Tenten also declined, said that she would rather train with her weapons. When it was times like this I think she was probably one of the more sane teammates I have. If Lee challenged me I would most likely refuse but only because it would make him work even harder in training. He seemed to being that a lot now, training. It was ever since that match with the Sand-nin Gaara of the desert.

I could see a change in Tenten as well, she trained even more. Not just in her accuracy, which was already, a hundred percent, but she trained with close combat moves using her various weapons. Every once in a while she would move from her far away position to attacking me with a long pole or with smaller hand-held weapons in each hand. It was the same with her as of Lee. After being beaten by the Sand-nin Tamari, she's been training and giving it her all and even more in our training hours.

"Ohayo Neji." She would greet with a smile. That smile always seemed to have a tranquil feeling toward me even in the days when we first became teammates. I looked up from my meditating position.

"Ohayo." I said plainly, I know I had opened up somewhat after the match with Naruto but that didn't mean I had to forget my responsibilities. Fate was a large part of my life; it was something that I believed it before I knew the truth, but it still could be changed.

"Do you want to spar now?" She asked me. Heh that is one thing I likes about her, right to the point. To tell the truth I enjoy sparring with her. We seem to balance each other out. Nether of us could get hurt since she used mainly long-range attacks and I used hand-to-hand combat moves.

I nodded as we headed in our positions to start. She stood a safe distance so that if I used the Hakkesho Kaiten, it wouldn't hit her. I can't help but notice that she only stopped sparring when we were both tired. I know that she is sparring with me only to help me perfect my techniques and my blind spot problem that I found out not to long ago. Nevertheless, I think she spars with me not just to help me but to improve herself in the process. Even in our Academy, she would rather train then try to get the attention of other boys like most of the other girls. I appreciated that about her.

We sparred for a few hours before we stopped to rest. I sat under a tree to meditate again to clear my mind. Even with my eyes closed, I knew she was picking up her weapons. I'd help her gather them occasionally but at the moment I had used up to much chakra and would have stumbled, I'd rather not show her that she worn me out to this point. When she was done, I could sense her walked toward me. My eyes opened to see her standing in front of me.

"Are you hungry? Lets get some Ramen at Ichiraku's." She smiles when she said that. Sure why not, it couldn't hurt to have some luck with her. I got up and the both of us walked to the Ramen stand. She walked slightly behind me with her hands at her sides. Once we got there, we took the two seats in the middle and ordered the same type of Ramen.

"Ittadakimasu!" Tenten said cheerfully before breaking the wooden chopsticks apart to use them. I whispered the word before breaking my chopsticks and started to eat the Ramen. We finished at the same time and placed out chopsticks on top of the bowl.

"Lets continue training." I wanted to train some more before it got too dark. However, there was another reason of just wanting to be near her; I didn't want to acknowledge it though. She smiled and agreed so we walked back to the training area again and got into our positions to start. She started by used hand-to-hand moves but I dodged them before she took out a kunai. I copied her. We continued sparring until it got dark. That was what usually happened when we trained together. Time didn't really matter when we trained.

It was another hour before we both gave in to the lack of Chakra. I moved to a tree and leaned my body against the trunk. My head was slightly bent back as I closed my eyes. I was exhausted I'll give her the credit of being able to do that. Like before she slowly picked up her weapons and placed them back into her scroll before moving to stand in front of me. My eyes opened this time to a hand held out and a smile. I wasn't sure of what she wanted me to do.

"You helped me before to gather my weapons, now it's my turn to return the favor. Here let me help you too."

I took her hand.


End file.
